A Gleeful Year
by 0ff1c1al-M081l1s3d-D3ath
Summary: *A Malec Glee AU. All characters belong to the fabulous Cassie Clare* William McKinley High has been long known for its exceptional Glee Club. When Alec Lightwood gets dragged into the club by his adoptive brother, he realises his love of singing. Magnus Bane however, has been in the Glee club since he started High School. When their paths collide will this year be a gleeful one?
1. Prologue

It was the first day back at school for the year however it was Alec's first day at McKinley high. Ever. He was terrified. His hands were trembling and he was paler than usual. Isabelle, his sister, raced out of the car quicker than Alec would of thought possible, calling a sarcastic goodbye to their mother over her shoulder. She waltzed into the school building confidently. Following suit his brother Jace climbed out saying a more kind goodbye to Maryse, and then it was Alec's turn. He smiled nervously at his mother and swung his long legs out of the car. He looked up at the school building looming in front of him and he gulped nervously. "Well, here we go." He muttered to himself and made his way up to the doors of the school complex. He glanced behind him hopefully, however his mother had already sped off in their car to drop off his younger brother, Max, to elementary school. Alec sighed and faced the front doors again and made his way inside the huge building. He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand that read a locker number and combination and a map. He ran a pale hand through his raven black hair and continued walking, following his map until he found the locker. Leaning up against the one next to it was a girl with long, silky blonde hair talking with another girl with glasses and gorgeous black hair - they were both pretty, but weren't his type. As Alec opened his locker he heard a snippet of the conversation, the girl with the blonde hair was saying something about how she had just broken up with a Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane? What type of a name was that anyway? He asked himself.

Magnus Bane however, was still in bed, oversleeping, as usual. His mother marched into his room and rolled her eyes before shaking him awake. "Magnus!" She exclaimed. She was in her nurse's uniform ready to get to the hospital and her hair was coming lose from its knot at the back of her head. "You're going to be late for School! Get up! What a way to start your first day back at school!" She screeched and left his room. Magnus sat up with some difficulty and ran a hand through his hair that was sticking up at odd spots, grumbling something about how he didn't need school anyway. He got out of bed regardless and shuffled towards the bathroom "Don't shower! Just get dressed!" He heard his mother scream from the top of the stairs, Magnus rolled his eyes and washed his face in the sink, he looked at his reflection and walked back into his bedroom. He made his way to his walk in wardrobe and pulled out one of his favourite outfits, black leather pants with a black t shirt and a blazer covered in metallic glitter, he slid on his outfit and walked back to the bathroom. Once in front of his large mirror he pulled towards him a straightener and multiple tubs of labelled makeup, once his hair was styled perfectly in spikes that had a faint metallic blue tint to them, he added some more sparkles to the black mass. He then opened up his pot of Kohl and begun to apply it around his eyes, accompanying it with his borderline gold eyeshadow and applied more sparkles to that before leaving his bathroom to lace up his favourite boots and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs taking them two at a time and made his way into the kitchen. His mother had set out a plate of toast and Magnus ate it quickly, sliding his wallet, keys and phone onto his bag he made a coffee and kissed his mother goodbye. "See you later mum, don't let anyone die." He said with a smirk, his mother slapped his arm. "Drive carefully and have a good day." She called as he walked out the front door with a final wave behind him. He slid into his 1970's Valiant that was a faded blue colour from many years of use with only one fresh paint job in the early nineties. He climbed into the drivers seat and put his coffee in the drink holder before backing out of his driveway and heading to school.

Alec was waking around the school, studying the map he had been given, studiously. He sighed as he ran into a rather familiar figure. His brother Jace was standing in front of him with his trademark grin. "Ten minutes here and you're already running into other students?" He asked raising his eyebrows, Alec raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking for my home room." he said, Jace glanced over Alec's shoulder at his map. "Looks like we are in the same home room bro." He said with a small smile. Alec let out a sigh of relief, so he wasn't going to be all alone after all. Jace and Alec set off in search of the home room, getting lost more than a few times. They were finally heading in the right direction when Alec saw him. He was tall and had an array of black spikes on top of his head, he was holding a coffee mug and quite frankly was the best thing Alec had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat and the world seemed to stand still as the other boy's emerald green eyes that was somehow made even better with the most glorious collection of golden flecks through them - met his.

Magnus stared back at the boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. His breath hitched in his throat. He blinked as he walked past and turned back towards the front, away from the boy. He was cute, Magnus admitted to himself, but he wasn't ready to go chasing some boy down after what had happened with Camille - his now ex girlfriend who had just broken up with him before the end of summer. It wasn't a good way to end the summer. At all. He sighed and walked into his home room and skunked down into his usual seat next to Ragnor, his best friend, whom he'd met in home room and was in most classes with. Ragnor grinned at him. "Late start?" He asked and Magnus just shrugged in reply as the home room teacher marked their names off the roll. He heard his name called and raised his hand in reply. His mind was other places however. His mind was on that boy with the blue eyes.


	2. Beginnings and Blue Eyed Boys

Alec's POV

Alec was sitting in the boys locker room, untying his football boots. He had just finished practice for the William McKinley Varsity football team, he was only a new student but was impeccable where a ball was concerned. He ran a hand through his messy black locks, steam from the showers was curling the hair at the nape of his neck, he let out a loud sigh and decided to hop in the shower to wash away the dirt , grime and sweat from his most intense training session yet. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water encase him, he could feel the layers of dirt - caused by sliding around the field for the last two hours - peel off of him.

Alec was humming quietly under his breath and had just wrapped a towel around his waist when a familiar blonde head of hair stuck up over the shower barrier and grinned at him.  
"Hey bro." his adopted brother, Jace Herondale said, impatiently flicking a lock of his golden hair out of his eyes. Alec jumped back slightly . "Oh... Hi.." he said flushing bright red. Jace rolled his eyes at his brother's shyness. "Do you have time to talk? I wanted to ask you something." He said, Alec bit his lip. "well I was planning on getting in some study time-" Jace cut him off mid-sentence, "This is way more important than studying, this is about my mental sanity." He argued, Alec ran a pale hand through his damp locks. "Jace, we both know you already have none of that." He said sounding slightly exasperated. Jace rolled his eyes but ignored the taller boy's comment. "Look, Clary made me join that Glee club thing with her-" This time Alec cut him off. "Oh no, I am not joining that singing club thing." Alec shook his head. "I may of only been here for two months but I know enough, if I join that club I will never graduate high school alive." he said rapidly, Jace groaned and looked him straight in the eyes, Gold ones meeting electric blue ones. Ever since Jace had come to live with the Lightwoods when they were both ten they had been practically joined at the hip, they always were compared as brothers even though they looked nothing alike and Alec would do almost anything for Jace, Alec thought this and was forced to look away from Jace's intense stare that nearly made him agree to joining the stupid club.

Jace let out a sigh. "Okay, man I didn't want it to come to this but... Do you remember when we were twelve and you smashed Maryse's favourite vase, the one that had the dragonflies painted on it? Anyway, remember how you were crying and In a panic because you loathed when you mother was mad at you." Alec flushed a deep red at the memory. "What's your point?" He hissed. "Remember how I covered for you and took the blame and Maryse grounded me and then we made that pact? How when you really need me I would help you no matter what the cost and the same would go for you? Well my brother, that day has come when I need you, this is my vase that has been shattered and I need you to come to assistant even and accompany myself to glee club. Besides, you're an actually okay singer, even though it's shower singing." Jace said crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly, Alec buried his face in his hands. "I don't suppose I could take a rein check?" Jace just shook his head, his smirk growing wider. "Fine!" Alec exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I'll do it." Jace let out a loud cheer. "Thanks Alec, now go get dressed, practice starts in fifteen minutes." He announced and left the shower area.

Alec mumbled some words his mother would not have approved of and marched back into the lockers, he pulled open his locker and sprayed some deodorant around himself, he pulled on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, before sliding his wallet into his back pocket and leaving the dressing room, he bit his lip as he walked past several shirtless guys, a blush crept up the back of his neck, he hurried from the room - yes, he was gay. Closet gay of course, only his sister Izzy knew about it and she was always trying to set him up with guys but the truth was, he liked someone else, a certain glittery someone else. They had never officially met but the first time Alec had seen him, he forgot how to breathe. The boy was truly breathtaking but of course, being as socially awkward as he was, he would never be able to build up the nerve to talk to him. So all he could do was look out for him in the overly crowded corridors between classes. Alec saw Jace standing by his locker with his red headed girlfriend, Clarissa Fray. She was a cheerleader just like Izzy, his younger sister, was. Speak of the devil, Alec thought, as he saw Izzy strut towards the pair, graceful as always, he let out a very audible sigh and made his way towards the group.

"Hey Alec!" Izzy exclaimed enthusiastically, "Hey." Clary nodded towards him. "Uhh.. Hi" Alec said and scratched the back of his neck. Jace rolled his eyes. "Shall we go then?" He asked, sounding impatient, everyone nodded in agreement and set off. When they got to the glee room Izzy and Clary entered first followed closely by Jace and lastly Alec. He entered the room and almost straightaway ran into the teacher, knocking his sheet music and coffee everywhere. Alec flushed deep red and knelt down to help pick up the things and that's when he saw him. The boy with the glitter.

Magnus' POV

Magnus had been having a pretty lousy day...until that boy had walked into the music room. His hair was black and tousled and his eyes - oh his eyes! They were a dark electrifying blue and Magnus could not tear his gaze away, after all, Magnus thought, blue eyes and black hair was his favourite combination. The boy, who had holes in his sweater sleeves stumbled inside after Jace and Clary. He was taller than both - and clumsier. He fell right onto Mr Starkweather, causing the teacher to spill his coffee and send his books and papers flying everywhere. The boy flushed a bright red immediately, causing Magnus to smile. He stood up and swaggered over to help Mr Starkweather and the boy pick up all the stuff that had been dropped around the piano.

The boy looked up as Magnus knelt down beside him and begun picking up some of the loose papers. Magnus glanced at him sidewards. He smirked, his green eyes with gold specks sparkling in the bright light of the music room.  
"Hello there. I'm Magnus Bane. What's your name, blue eyes?" He asked, though he was sure he already knew who the blue-eyed boy was. He presumed it was Alexander Lightwood. A new student with the popular adopted brother Jace Herondale and the even more popular sister, Isabelle Lightwood, who was a dedicated cheerleader. Alexander himself wasn't very popular, but he was quite the star player in the Varsity football squad at McKinley High. Magnus had seen him on the first day back at school this year. Magnus suspected that Jace (who had been dragged along by Clary Fray, his girlfriend, to Glee club the past few sessions) had also decided to bring Alexander along. Obviously, Alexander was not excited. The boy blushed a deep shade of crimson again. Oh my God, Magnus thought, this boy blushes a lot. Not that he minded...  
"Okay, first of all don't call me 'blue eyes' and second why are you asking?" The boy finally answered. Magnus grinned, flashing his straight white teeth. He was about to answer when Mr Starkweather clapped his hands, rolling his eyes.  
"Magnus, go sit down." He said. Magnus sighed and turned on his heel, but not before winking at Alec. He sat down in a spare seat, next to Ragnor and Catarina, his two best friends. Ragnor raised his eyebrows at him and Catarina crossed her arms across her chest as he sat down.

The blue-eyed boy was still up the front talking to Mr Starkweather in a hushed tone. Finally, Mr Starkweather turned his attention to the front. "Now," Mr Starkweather began. "Today we have a new member, I believe. Everyone, this is Alexander-" "Alec." The boy cut him off. "This is Alec Lightwood." Mr Starkweather began again. The boy, Alec (so Magnus had been right), looked around the room before his eyes rested on Magnus. "Now, Alec, you're happy to sing for us aren't you? We just need to sort a few things out about how you can sing." Mr Starkweather smiled encouragingly. Alec paled immediately. "I- Er- do I have to?" He asked quietly.


	3. Duets and A Taste for Dudes

**Okay guys, so sorry don't even know what happened with chapter 3 & 4\. Thanks for telling us though! Tell us if there are anymore problems. **

**Alec POV**

"I- Er- do I have to?" He asked quietly. Mr Starkweather nodded and gave and encouraging smile, he waved a hand towards the middle of the room, gesturing for Alec to take his place there. He took a shaking breath and shuffled towards the spot, he caught Magnus' eye briefly but looked away quickly. "Well, Alec, what are you going to sing for us today?" Mr Starkweather asked him, Alec's mind went through a mental blank, he looked towards Izzy for help and all she mouthed out was 'One'. Alec pushed a hand through his messy locks. "Uhm, I will be singing One by Ed Sheeran." He said quietly, Mr Starkweather smiled. "Pleas, go ahead Mr Lightwood." he said. Alec glanced over at Magnus Bane who was watching him intently with his green eyes, specked with gold. He took a deep breath and looked towards the audience before he began to sing. 

_"Tell me that you turned down the man  
Who asked for your hand  
'Cause you're waiting for me  
And I know, you're gonna be away a while  
But I've got no plans at all to leave  
And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?  
All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you'll never leave again  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one  
Take my hand and my  
Heart and soul, I will  
Only have these eyes for you  
And you know, everything changes but  
We'll be strangers if we see this through  
You could stay within these walls and bleed  
Or just stay with me  
Oh lord, now  
All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one" _  
(*song belongs to the amazing Ed Sheeran. No copyright intended)

He finished the song melodically and flushed bright red as he saw all of the gaping faces in front of him. He could of sworn he saw a girl in the corner wipe at her eyes. The room broke into an applause and Mr Starkweather stood up with a wide grin on his face. "Welcome to Glee Club Alec." He said and gestured for Alec to take a seat. Alec hurried over to a spare seat on the other side of Jace to where Clary was sitting. It just so happened to be in the seat in front of a certain sparkle-clad boy. As he was walking to his seat, the glitter clad boy who Alec now identified as Magnus Bane, was watching with a satisified smile. Alec couldn't help but flush. Jace looked at him with wide eyes as he sat down. "I knew you could sing, but not like- sing." He said gaping at his brother. Alec rolled his eyes and slunk down in his seat. "I'm only at this stupid club for you, it doesn't matter if I can sing or not." He said quietly and nodded towards the front urging Jace to pay attention to Mr Starkweather who had begun talking about some competition. "So, regionals are coming up in two weeks and we are very unprepared this year." He sounded extremely grave. "I have chosen out our two songs that we will perform for the competition" he held up two piles of sheet music "I will assign you a class member and you two will work together to learn the songs and then in three days time I want all pairs to have a performance ready to show the class and the best pair get to sing the duet in regionals!" He said looking around as a small cheer went through the room that Alec did not participate in. He instead massaged his temples wondering how in hell he got into this situation. Mr Starkweather held up a hand to silence the class, they all slowly fell into silence and he continued. "I will call out a name and a corresponding name and they will be your pairs." He announced and begun to list them off. "Isabelle Lightwood with Clarissa Fray." He said, the two girls grinned and instantly shot into conversation over what they would do for their performance. "Jace Herondale with Mike Chang." He said looking at the two boys. Jace patted Alec on the back and made his way over to Mike where they greeted in a Bro hug. Alec gulped, he didn't want to end up with someone he barely knew "Alexander Lightwood with..."

 ** _Magnus' POV_**

"Alexander Lightwood with... Magnus Bane." Mr Starkweather called before continuing to call out the other pairs. Magnus grinned immediately. Surely, this guaranteed him a place in the duet at regionals. Alec was obviously an amazing singer. And Mr Starkweather would only give the duet to good singers. Together, Magnus thought, he and Alec would surely win. He wondered what the songs for regionals were and was snapped out his thoughts by Mr Starkweather finishing the list of names. Everyone had their partner.

Mr Starkweather called everyone who were chattering excitedly together. "Now, as for our songs for regionals the first song will be Cosby Sweater. If you wish to perform that, you may. Otherwise, you will both be singing Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray. Either of those songs will be fine. But only work on one of those songs with your partner. Duets will be due this Friday." He told them all. Magnus nodded. It was Monday, they had a whole week. Hopefully, Alec already knew the song and was free every afternoon this week, because they needed to practise if they were going to win. And Magnus really really wanted to win.

After Mr Starkweather had finished going on about finals and costumes etc, everyone turned to their partners to decided their song, either Cosby Sweater or Young and Beautiful, and decided which parts of the song they would sing. Mr Starkweather also informed them that there was sheet music for both songs up the front near the piano. Magnus nodded and climbed over the row of chairs so he was seated next to Alexander. Alexander, however, looked at him baffled. "We're doing a Young and Beautiful. Unless of course, you can rap. But I doubt that." Magnus told him. Alec flushed slightly and nodded.  
"Okay, that sounds good." He said quietly. "Are you free every afternoon this week?" Magnus proceeded to ask. "Um- I think so?" Alec replied with a shrug. "Why?" "Because we need to practise! We want to win. We can't just let someone else win. I have to sing in the duet at regionals. And this year, I might actually be in for a chance." Magnus said, sounding very annoyed and frustrated with Alec. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alec sink down his chair. "Sorry." Magnus muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Would you be happy to meet up here after school today?" He asked. Alec frowned but nodded anyway. "Sure. I don't have anything on." Magnus nodded, cheering up slightly. "Good. I'll meet you then. We can begin practising." The bell rung and Mr Starkweather dismissed them. Alec walked out of the room quicker than what Magnus thought possible. Magnus stood up slowly as Alec was out the door. He stretched and slunk out the door to his History class.

Magnus walked through the door slowly, his books in hand. Catarina, as usual, had saved a seat for him. He hadn't seen her in Glee club since they'd split up to talk with their partners. He suspected that she was with Ragnor for the assignment. Mr Starkweather paired them up for all sorts of things. He smiled at her as he sat down. "Hello, Cat." He said. She grinned back. "Hey Magnus. How did you go with the new kid?" She asked rather curiously. Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. I just see being partnered with him as an advantage. Maybe I'll get the duet this year." He said as Cat rolled her eyes. "I don't get it. Why do you want the duet part so bad?" She asked. "Because, I'm the best in the whole club. But noooo, every year I've been in the club Rachel and Finn have gotten the part. But now they're gone. Out of here. And it's my turn to shine." He said with a wink at Catarina, who rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Magnus." She said as the teacher came in and begun the lesson.

"Ancient Greek Mythology." The teacher, Mrs Branwell wrote on the board. Magnus sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for hearing all about the Zeus' many affairs with mortal women and the cost. He leaned back in his seat, his mind wandering. What was going to happen with Alec tonight? He didn't know what he thought about that boy. He didn't seem all too interesting, but Magnus was extremely attracted to him. He didn't know why. But it was just his infatuation with blue eyes and black hair. He glanced around the room and spotted Camille, his ex girlfriend. He scrunched up his nose, feeling sick to the stomach. He got that feeling whenever he thought or saw her. He didn't know if he missed her. Maybe he did. He thought he had meant something to her. But maybe he was just another toy. He probably was. She had used him like one. As he continued to stare at her, she turned around and glanced at him. Magnus quickly looked away, not wanting to look like the lovesick teenager he was. But she had caught him looking at her. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiked up metallic blue tinted hair and put his down on the table. Mrs Branwell paid him no mind. She never did really. She didn't mind if people drifted off in her class if it was the last few periods of the day.

The bell rang, waking Magnus from his thoughts. He looked up and on the board were some quite extensive notes. He looked at Catarina who smirked at him. "Thinking about that boy the whole lesson were you?" She teased and Magnus rolled his eyes mumbling a "no". Before standing up and leaving the classroom like everyone else. He couldn't be bothered to do anything about those notes and besides, he already knew plenty on Greek mythology. He walked down the halls in the flood of people to his locker, though he didn't blend in with the crowd. He glanced around as he entered the combination to his locker and opened it. On the inside of the door there was still a picture of Camille. He didn't even know why he kept it there. It just made him feel sick. He glared at the picture and ripped it down, scrunching it up in his hands. There was a mirror next to where the picture used to be. He looked at his reflection and sighed. His hair was fine, if a little ruffled, but it always looked like this by the end of the day. Magnus pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket - it had belonged to his great grandfather and his mother demanded that he carry it for good luck. He nodded at the time and shoved it back into his pocket. Then, he shoved his school books into the locker as he heard someone clear their throat behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Magnus sighed and turned around to see Camille, her hair pulled to one side and her lips as red and gorgeous as usual.

"Hello Magnus." She said. "What do you want know?" Magnus asked, looking pissed. Camille looked at him rather sadly and he cursed her for making him want to hug her. "Oh Magnus, don't be like that. I really do regret what I did." She said looking up at him and reaching out to touch his cheek. Magnus turned his back on her, slamming his locker shut. Her hand was left hanging in the air. She looked rather disappointed as he walked away to the music room. Honestly, couldn't Camille leave him alone?! She'd expressed what she felt at the end of the summer. Magnus didn't need her to get his hopes up that it was all a lie. He sighed and pushed the door to the music room open and turned on the lights. No one was hear which meant he'd have to wait for Alec to come.

 **Alec POV**

Last Period was finally over. Alec let out a sigh of relief as he left the stuffy english classroom. He then substituted this for a groan as he saw the usual crowd filling the hallways. Alec joined the corridor traffic and shuffled along at the pace of a snail until he reached his locker. He put in his combination and opened it. His locker was almost completely empty apart from his file holders that were filled with school text books. He piled in his exercise book and novel that he was reading for class; To kill a mockingbird. It really was an interesting read although not really Alec's type of book. He looked at the time on his mobile phone and banged his head against the locker door, he was meant to be meeting with Magnus this afternoon. He quickly attempted to flatten down his hair when his locker slammed shut and then standing in front of him was none other than his sister Isabelle. A devilish smirk stretched across her face.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me Alec?" She asked playing for innocence, her hair was flowing over her shoulder and she looked stunning as always, Alec looked at her. "No..." He said clearly confused, Izzy rolled her eyes. "Oh, I think you do." She insisted. He cocked his head to the side as he mentally went through what he could possibly have to tell her and then it hit him. "I'm guessing you are talking about my practice session with Magnus this afternoon?" He said, Izzy Nodded eagerly. "It's pretty obvious that you have a thing for him." She said as Alec went deep red. "It is not." He said and looked at his shoes. "If it makes you feel better it's clear he has a thing for you too." She said and touched the necklace she had around her neck that was a red stone in the shape of a square, touching it was a habit she had taken up since their parents had begun fighting. "Really?" He asked perking up a bit. "Totally, I think you should make a move." She said and looked at him with huge dark eyes. "We only just met izzy!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up, Izzy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well then, do what any sane person would do and flirt with him!" She said smirking. Alec paled slightly. "Oh no, I have no clue how to flirt and I am not trying it out on him. Besides I heard some girls saying at the start of this year that his girlfriend broke up with him. So he evidently isn't into guys." He said this sentence a bit quieter than the rest. "Oh for gods sake Alec, you don't know. He could be Bisexual." she said in a condescending tone. Alec pushed a hand through his rumpled hair. "I don't know Izzy, how do you know he likes me?" He asked. "Alec are you blind?!" She asked him. "He called you blue eyes, that is flirting." She said looking at him hopelessly. "I wish someone would call me Blue Eyes." She said almost sulkily. "Izzy, you don't even have blue eyes." He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever Alec, anyway please please please do this!" She begged, Alec put his head in his hands. "If I say yes will you go away?" He asked hopefully. Izzy nodded. "Yup, I promise." She said, clearly pleased. "Fine." Alec agreed and dropped his hands, raising his head he saw her grin. "How do I flirt?" He asked quietly. Izzy gaped at him for two seconds before regaining her elegant posture. "Just... Compliment him. Say something nice about him to him." She said simply. "Can we please stop using the word 'him' where everyone can hear?!" He asked. "Ugh, you are such a fuddy duddy." She complained. "Weren't you leaving?" He asked impatiently, Izzy squeaked. "That's right! I have cheerleading practice, good luck Alec!" She said before walking away to cheerleading. Alec sighed started making his way to the music room. The was a light on so he presumed that Magnus was already there. He put a hand on the music room door knob before taking a deep breath and walking in. 


	4. Smooth Caramel and Singing Practice

**_Magnus' POV_**

Magnus turned around to look at the boy who had entered from his position on the piano stool. "Oh. Alexander. Hello. I thought you were someone else." He said. He felt quite relieved that it was Alec and not Camille. If it were Camille she'd pester him about why he was in here and who he was waiting for. Alec stood in the doorway awkwardly, causing Magnus to sigh. "You can come and sit down, you know. I won't bite." He said with a slight smirk. Alec flushed immediately and walked over as Magnus shuffled over to provide some room for Alec on the piano stool. Alec sat down his leg brushing against Magnus'. He blushed again, staring at the ground. Magnus put his head in his hands to stifle his laugh. He looked up again, breathing in and out to contain himself. "Okay... Please tell me that you understand sheet music."  
"I do. Don't worry." Alec said with a sigh, looking down at his hands. "Good. I'll be singing the first verse. Then you join in on the chorus. Second verse is yours. Then I join in on the chorus. And we do the bridge together. Are you happy with that arrangement?" Magnus asked, tilting his head slightly. "Um. Yeah. That sounds fine." Alec said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

After a few run-throughs of the song, Magnus was still struggling to get Alec to join in at the right time in the chorus. Magnus ran a long-fingered hand through his hair, frustratedly. "Let's- let's take a break." He sighed. Alec nodded, looking at his shoes.  
"I'm sorry. It's just- I've never really done something like this before." The blue-eyed boy said, watching Magnus nervously. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." He replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You'll get better with practise." Magnus said more to himself than to Alec. They sat in silence for a while as Magnus studied the sheet music. "Erm- your voice is like smooth caramel." Alec said quickly in a voice that was clearly trying to be seductive and leaning quite close to Magnus. So close that Magnus fell off the piano stool, banging his hand on a high key of the piano. Alec blushed, looking down at Magnus on the floor. "Sorry." He squeaked. Magnus stood up quickly, brushing himself off. "Alexander, by any chance did your sister ask you to say something like that?" He asked Alec as he sat back down on the stool. Alec nodded looking more embarrassed than physically possible. Magnus shook his head "Don't take flirting advice from Izzy again." he said, Alec frowned. "How do you know my sister?" He asked. "Biscuit, we're two of the most popular people in school. We met at a party." Magnus said, thinking back on the night. "My sister goes to parties?!" Alec asked, bewildered. "Yes. Wasn't that a wild night." Alec made a choking sound. "Did you- did you do anything to my sister?" There was an almost threatening tone to Alec's voice, making Magnus smile. "Oh no. We both drunk shots off of half-naked strippers once." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Alec's eyes widened. "What was my sister doing with strippers?!" "Don't worry. It was a controlled environment." Magnus replied, grinning madly. Alec narrowed his eyes but said, "Can we go through the song again?" Magnus sighed and nodded. He begun to play..

[Verse 1 Magnus]  
I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

[Chorus Alec and Magnus]  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Verse 2 Alec]  
I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

[Chorus Alec and Magnus]  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Bridge Alec and Magnus]  
Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

[Chorus Alec and Magnus]  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?  
(*belongs to the gorgeous Lana Del Rey, no copyright intended)

They finished the song. Magnus looked up to see Alec watching him, nervously. "How did I go?" He asked tentatively. "Perfect! Perfect, perfect, perfect! You actually did it right. Maybe we do have a chance." Magnus said excitedly, clapping his hands. Alec's lips quirked up into a smile, obviously satisfied. "I'm glad. Maybe joining this club will be worth it." He muttered. Magnus frowned at his words. "What? You mean seeing my sexy face everyday isn't a good enough reason?" He asked, causing Alec to flush a bright crimson.

 **Alec POV**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Alec chanted over and over in his head. 'Your voice is like smooth caramel' who even says that?! All Magnus probably thought of him now was that he was some white trash kid who said his voice. Sounded. like. Smooth. Caramel. Alec mentally face palmed. The poor guy even fell off the piano chair and hit his head on the way down. That was not the reaction he wanted to get from possibly the most handsome boy in the whole school, with his tan skin and piercing eyes matched with his tall form... No, stop. Alec said to himself. A boyfriend was the last thing he needed. He got so caught up in looking at Magnus that he didn't realise the boy was looking at him expectantly, oh shit. He must of asked a question. Alec panicked and nodded.  
"Yeah, of course." He was greeted by a huge grin from Magnus in reply.  
"Awesome, so we can just go straight from here tomorrow then." He said, Alec wondered what he was talking about but suddenly Magnus clapped his hands together. "Oh my goodness its already seven pm!" Magnus exclaimed loudly. Alec blinked. "What?" He asked, dazed by his sudden outburst. "Do you need a lift home?" Magnus asked as he started gathering sheet music. "Nah it's fine, I'll just get my mum to come and get me." He shook his head and pulled out his old Nokia, he waved it in the air and walked to the corner of the room. Alec dialled in the familiar number and held the battered dinosaur to his ear. His mother picked up on the last ring.  
"Alec, darling, is that you?" She asked. "Yes, mum, it's me." He sighed. "Could you please come and get me?" He asked quietly, he heard yelling from the other end that sounded far away and his mother came back. "Oh, sorry what was that dear?" She asked. "Could you please come and get me?" He repeated, getting irritated now. "Oh, no sorry darling, I won't be able to get away from work for a few hours and your father is still away." Alec pushed a hand through his hair. "Well, can't Izzy or Jace come and get me?" He asked. "Alec, are you being serious? They are younger than you and you don't even have a car." She said clearly exasperated. "Okay, Alec I have to go darling see you at home." She said quickly and before he could respond a faint click was heard that signalled the end of the call. Alec sighed and shoved the phone back in his pocket before turning around to see Magnus directly behind him. "Still need that lift home?" Magnus asked with quirked eyebrows, his glittery eyeshadow shimmering. Alec flushed immediately. "Um- erm- yes please." He sighed.

Magnus had led Alec out of the school building and to the carpark to a 1970's Valiant that was a faded blue colour. He unlocked it and climbed in the driver's seat. Alec opened the door to the passenger's seat rather awkwardly. There were empty coffee cups littering the back seat and a few old CDs in the cupholders and sheet music covered the passenger seat. Magnus moved quickly to pick up the sheet music and throw it in the back. Alec sat down in the car and closed the door. Magnus started the car and left the car park, the engine sounding very weak, which worried Alec a lot. They set off down the road as some weird techno song played from the radio. There was a cool backbeat but the only lyrics were 'Where All Da Boys At' which was repeated over and over again. Alec glanced at Magnus wondering why on earth he listened to such weird music. Magnus met his glance and smiled. "This is Mobilised Death. They're this techno duo. You've probably never heard of them before. They're only for hipsters like me who eat chipotle." He teased making Alec laugh shyly.

Finally, they pulled up at a stop out the front of Alec's house after many confusing wrong turns.  
"Uhm- thanks for dropping me off, Magnus," He said quietly. "I- I had a good time practicing with you." He added before sprinting out of the car and into the house. He opened the door quickly and slammed it shut behind him. He heard the sound of the old car leave and ran a hand through his hair before walking off to his room.

Once inside, he was surprised to see Isabelle seated on his bed. He sighed. "Can I help you?" He asked.  
"How was Magnus?!" She asked, excitedly. "Good, I guess." Alec shrugged, setting his bag down on the ground and his sheet music on his desk pushed against the window. "What do you mean good? Did you flirt with him?" She asked urgently. Alec hesitated. "Well... Uh I guess you could call it that." He answered finally. "What did you say?!" Alec ran a hand through his hair. "I may or may not of told him his voice is like smooth caramel-" "WHAT?!" "I didn't know what to say. And then he fell off of his chair and hit his head. And then I think he laughed and asked me to go somewhere with him and I said yes even though I had no idea what he said so I'm going somewhere with him tomorrow." Alec said sounding rushed with a huff at the end. Isabelle clapped her hands together and danced around the room. "Yay!" She exclaimed. Alec watched her, feeling awkward. "See, you are a sexy foxy Lightwood!" She told him. "Okay, whatever Izzy, now go, I have homework to do." He said, she rolled her eyes but obeyed and left anyway, singing under her breath "Alec got a boyfriend, Alec got a boyfriend". Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He called closing the behind her. Then it hit him. What was he going to wear?!


	5. Secrets and Slushies

**_AN/: it's finally here! Chapter 5 of A Gleeful Year! Hope you enjoy it, lovelies!_**

 ** _Magnus' POV_**

It had been a very uneventful ride to school that morning. He'd woken up, late, as usual. Raced to get dressed and eat and climb into his car. And then he'd just driven to school, as he did every morning. It was what happened at school, that really made the day begin.

Magnus climbed out of his car and stretched his legs and arms. He pulled his bag out and looked around as students milled in the parking lot, following popular kids into the school complex. And then there were the members of Glee Club, all walking inside together. He preferred to walk in with Cat and Ragnor but they were nowhere to be seen. So he begun to walk in alone, his bag slung over his shoulder.

The halls were crowded and noisy, as expected. And Magnus felt eyes on him, but how could he not expect people to stare when he looked so fabulous?! He reached his locker and shoved his books inside before pulling out everything he needed for first period. He turned around to see someone walking towards Alec with a slushy in hand. He cringed inwardly but didn't move a finger as he knew that would just result in them both getting drenched in the frozen drink. A tall footballer sloshed the slushy all over Alec's face and shirtfront in one fluent movement as Magnus sighed. Alec looked stunned and cold and blue (blue raspberry really seemed to be a huge hit here). He looked around with huge eyes and rested them on Magnus, a thousand emotions seemed to flash through his eyes in a instant, confusion, anger, embarrassment and a dozen more. Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled out a folded outfit from his locker (it's better to be prepared for these frequent occurrences). He walked over to Alec and thrust the change of clothes at him. "Here." He said. Alec smiled at him thankfully and took them before running off to the bathroom. Magnus went back to his locker with a small smile and proceeded to apply another layering of kohl while looking in the mirror on the inside of his locker. Five minutes later Alec walked over to him looking unimpressed with the outfit. He was wearing pink skinny jeans and a Mobilised Death band t-shirt. "Do you have anything else?" Alec asked, crossing his arms over the band logo. "Nope. Sorry. Though, I must admit, those jeans really compliment you." He smirked and looked him up and down appreciatively. Alec glared at him and looked around desperately. "I guess it's better than nothing..." He muttered finally. "Is that a thank you?" Magnus asked. "Yes. Yes it is a thank you. I-I guess I'll see you in Glee club." He said blushing slightly before running off just as the bell rung. "Bye." Magnus called after him with a smile.

First period of the day was Spanish, much to Magnus' dismay. At the start of the year he was quite happy to do Spanish but now he was just plain sick of it. He sighed as he left home room and made his way to the Spanish classroom. He slunk in and sat down next to Ragnor who also took this class and hated it. "Hello." Magnus greeted him who simply lifted his hand in a wave. Ragnor's head was face down on the table, his eyes closed. "Up late last night were you?" Magnus asked him. Ragnor's head moved up and down on the table which Magnus decided meant yes. He looked around the classroom, bored out of his mind as the teacher, Mrs Santiago droned on about Spanish words and her many visits to Spain. He looked up at the clock.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Could time go any slower?! Magnus looked back down at Ragnor who was definitely asleep by now. Ragnor was snoring quite loudly too but the teacher didn't seem to notice. He looked back at the clock again.

Tick.

Tick.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!

There was the bell. Finally! Magnus gathered up his stuff and shook Ragnor awake. "Come along, child. The bell has rung and we are freed!" He said to which Ragnor rolled his eyes to as he stood up drowsily, gathering his stuff up also. They left the classroom together, Magnus chattering excitedly about how he was going to go have coffee with a certain Lightwood this afternoon.

"He actually said yes and enthusiastically too. For such a shy guy you wouldn't expect that."

"I don't care."

"And his eyes. Oh my goodness I'm excited."

"I don't care."

"I wonder what type of coffee he drinks."

"I don't care."

"Do you think going to Starbucks will be fine? Or Java Jones?"

"I don't care."

"Yeah, I agree. Java Jones is best."

"I don't care."

"This is going to go well. I can sense it. I'm going to leave an even better impression on him than before."

"I don't care."

"Well, you should care." Magnus said as they arrived outside their next class, which was textiles. They walked inside and sat down in their usual spots. They had a substitute teacher today, so it was another boring class of Magnus tapping his fingers on his desk, waiting for the bell.

 **Alec POV**

Alec sat in his second period class writing notes. Not notes on the French revolutionary war like he was supposed to be, but instead he was compiling a list of the worst moments of his life and this morning was about third on his list, currently. Suddenly he noticed the absence of a teacher's voice in the room, he glanced up and realised that Mr. Carstairs had his eyebrows raised and was looking at Alec.

"Mr Lightwood. May I ask why you are still writing notes?" He asked, Alec froze. "U-uh I uh..." He bit his lip, Mr Carstairs gave him a look and continued pacing up the front of the room lecturing them more on the ideas Mary Antoinette had for France at this period of time. Alec sighed and closed his notebook before looking at the clock. Two minutes to go. One minute to go. Twenty seconds... RIIIIIIIIIING.

Alec jumped out of his seat and grabbed his books, just as he was walking out the door one of his teammates stopped him and smirked. "Nice jeans, Lightwood." He said and pushed him into the door frame. Alec went a deep scarlet and made his way out of the classroom quickly. He pushed his books in his locker and closed it to be greeted by the grinning face of his brother, Jace. Jace looked him up and down. "I know for a fact you didn't come to school in those clothes so either you got slushied or laid." He said as they began walking down the corridor, Alec elbowed the shorter boy. "Dirtier than a puddle of mud you are." He mumbled as they dodged a group of nerds in the hallway. "Anyway, have you been slushied yet?" He asked which was met by a smirk from Jace. "Nope, I think they know it's a bad idea to slushy me." Jace said, still smirking. Alec rolled his eyes just as someone walked past, splattering Jace purposefully with a green slushie. "I can see what you mean" Alec laughed

Most Glee members were already seated and as Jace and Alec walked in, Izzy hopped up and ran over to Jace, beginning to fuss over him. Alec rolled his eyes and plonked himself down in a chair in front of Mike Chang in the third row. He sighed, looking around the room at the other members who were chatting away happily. He looked up as a certain sparkly someone sat down beside him. "Hello." Magnus said to Alec, smiling broadly. "Hey." Alec replied, quietly. Ragnor and Catarina sat down on the other side of Magnus, deep in conversation.

"Still up for coffee this afternoon?" Magnus inquired. So THAT was what Magnus had asked him. Alec nodded glumly. "I guess so." "Good. And may I just add you look simply delicious in those jeans." Alec went bright red and was secretly pleased when Mr Starkweather walked in the room and swung his laptop bag onto the piano top, dragging Magnus' attention from the bright pink jeans. "Class! How are we going with our assignments?" He asked which was met by a chorus of cheers and a couple of muffled groans at the thought of working with their partners. Alec saw Magnus grin. "Splendid!" He said with a sly wink towards Alec. He gulped slightly and looked at his hands desperate to act indifferent to Magnus' advances.

Mr Starkweather nodded slowly. "Have you all chosen your songs?" He asked, the majority of the class nodded but a small percentage seemed to shrink into their chairs. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at Jace sadly as he laughed loudly with Mike Chang. Truth be told Alec had always had a secret thing for Jace , he was ten years old the little blonde boy was suddenly thrust into his home. Alec found everything about him captivating but he could never have him, only admire from afar. When they were thirteen Jace got his first girlfriend but Alec could never figure out what he found interesting in them with their stupid pigtails and cherry lip balm. Alec couldn't figure out what the big deal was but Jace couldn't seem to get enough of them.

He let out a sigh as Mr Starkweather cleared his throat. "I want you all to get with your partners and continue practising." Alec bit his lip and turned around reluctantly to see the other boy looking at him, he couldn't help but cringe as he remembered but one line spoken from the previous day 'your voice is like smooth caramel'. Alec coughed awkwardly. "So, what's up?" He asked lamely and mentally slapped himself for the stupid ass question.

 ** _Magnus' POV_**

Magnus leaned back in his chair, looking at his raven-haired partner. "Oh, nothing really." He replied to Alec's question. "Did you read through the lyrics last night? Think about them?" He asked, sounding deadly serious. Alec's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, nervously. Magnus grinned. "Oh well. It's just always nice to understand them. Really adds to the performance." He replied with a shrug. Alec frowned, obviously not understanding what Magnus was rambling about. "Okay..."

Around the room everyone was talking, talking, talking. Magnus glanced at Alec who looked highly uncomfortable with the level of noise and the current situation of talking to Magnus. "How about we go through them?" He asked Alec, who looked startled but nodded in reply as Magnus pulled out his phone and opened a tab with the lyrics. He handed the touch-screen device to Alec, who read the lyrics quickly. "What do you think of them?" Magnus asked, watching the other boy carefully. Alec shrugged. "Nothing really. Just very nostalgic." Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alec, what Lana is trying to represent is how everyone wants love to last forever. To last past the days of beauty. It's about love not being only skin deep."

"Don't you think you're looking into these lyrics a bit too much?"

"Not at all. I just like to find the meaning in a song. It makes it worth singing."

Alec stared at him oddly for a moment. Then the bell rang once more.

"Okay, kids, see you all tomorrow. Don't forget to practice for gods sake!" Mr Starkweather called, dismissing them all. Magnus watched Alec stand up quickly and race out of the room. He sighed and stood up himself, stretching slowly and wandering out behind Catarina and Ragnor, who were deep in discussion about their performance. He didn't know if he was looking forward to getting coffee that afternoon. Alec had been acting so... dull and he had been shooting glances at that blonde (James was it?) the whole time.

Lunch and the last few periods of Magnus' day ticked past uneventfully. Ragnor told him his style sense was way too over the top for school as per usual and Catarina rolled her eyes at the two's constant bickering. After what seemed like a million years, the final bell of the day rang, signalling the end of school.

Magnus walked down the corridors to his locker, dodging the prancing freshmen and footballs the jocks were passing about. He hummed a tune under his breath as he opened his locker and shoved his books inside. Magnus then turned around to find the one and only Alec Lightwood standing before him, looking rather queasy. "Excited, are you?" He asked with a smirk. Alec shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly. "C'mon then." Magnus huffed, turning and walking out of the school, Alec at his heels. They climbed into the old messy car once more and he started the engine with much difficulty.

The car bumped down the Main Street and around the corner, where Java Jones was situated. Alec was looking out the window thoughtfully as Magnus reversed the car into a spot clumsily and parked before climbing out, expecting Alec to follow. They walked inside and straight up to the counter. "What would you like, Alec?" Magnus asked him. "Ummm... Erm... Just black." He decided, looking at the large menu nervously. Magnus sighed and ordered the simple coffee for Alec and for himself a large green tea frappé - hold the cream. Alec raised his eyebrows and Magnus smirked before leading him to a double seater table nearest one of the only windows in the small shop.

As they waited for their drinks, Magnus initiated the small talk.

"So, you moved here at the start of the year, right? Where were you from before then?" He asked.

"New York." Alec answered.

"Really? I've always dreamed to go there."

"It's an...interesting place to live, I guess." Alec shrugged.

"I'm sure it is." Magnus smiled. "When did you start learning guitar?"

"Oh- um- when I was 7, I think?"

"Wow, very young age."

"When did you begin the piano?" Alec asked, attempting the small talk.

"I was 9 when I started." Magnus said, looking back on the distant memories uncomfortably.

"Oh. Okay." Alec said as a familiar duo set up their instruments on the small busker's stage at the back of the coffee shop. Magnus smiled. It was Mobilised Death, his favourite techno duo, who were printed on the shirt Magnus had loaned to Alec.

"Are they...?" Alec began, gesturing to the two girls and his shirt. Magnus nodded, just as a waitress brought them their drinks.

The little bell on the door rang as a bustling group of girls entered, not just any girls. The cheerleading squad. Their leader the one and only Camille Belcourt - captain of the cheerleading squad and Magnus' ex. Alec seemed intent of watching the gaggle of girls walk past, obviously making sure his sister wasn't with them. Magnus sunk down low in his seat, begging Camille didn't notice them.

But of course on this godamned day she did just that.


	6. Coffee and Confessions

Dearest readers,

So sorry we haven't updated lately! We've been overseas and completing exams and other things like that. However, here we have a shiny new update and promises of more updates to come!

Enjoy, lovelies xx

 **Alec POV**

Alec bit his lip and stared intensely at his mug of coffee, trying to keep his calm but that task became suddenly extremely difficult as Camille waved her friends along and pulled out a chair near Magnus. She grabbed his drink and put a second straw in it with the fluency of someone who seemed to have a lot of practise in the sport of crashing people's dates - Alec stopped this train of thought. This was not date. Was it?... He snapped out of these thoughts as his name was mentioned.

"-So, is Alexander your new boy toy, Magnus?" Alec went a deep red colour and glared at his hands.

Magnus scoffed and replied with a snappy, "I think the real question is why you are talking to us."

Alec bit his lip and zoned out of the conversation once more, only catching snippets of sentences such as,

"-Oh Magnus, don't act like you're not glad to see me!" and "But he's oh so drab!" And Alec couldn't forget the ever so flattering, "What do you mean 'it isn't like that'? He's obviously gay! Just look at him!" This set Alec off. He stood up abruptly and slid a twenty dollar note across the table to Magnus.

"Thanks for the coffee. See you around Magnus" he said briskly before walking out. On his way to the door he could of sworn the shorter of the two girls in the techno duo with blue hair winked at him slyly before going back to hitting her keyboard. Alec blushed a deep Crimson and rushed out the door as fast as he could, not bothering to turn back when he heard Magnus call his name repeatedly.

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and was halfway down the street when he realised that he lived on the other side of town and he had no means of transportation back home. He ran a hand through his hair and kicked at a rock out of frustration.

"This day can not possibly get any worse," He said out loud. This was obviously a major mistake because as soon as the words had left his mouth, the heavens opened up and it started pouring rain, making the already skin tight pink jeans and black t shirt somehow cling to him with renewed vigour.

Alec continued making his way down the road in the pouring rain, cursing every stylish hot Asian guy to ever cross the earth, his cheap parents for not buying him a car, his sister for making him 'flirt' with Magnus - if you could even call it that, Camille and her friends for crashing he and Magnus'... Screw it, date and last but not least, his brain or God or whatever phenomenon made him want to fuck boys instead of girls. As Alec ran through this list he missed the sounds of a car slowing down and following him.

Alec continued walking and kicking the small pebbles on the ground as he walked, suddenly missing New York and it's hard concrete walkways and the always seemingly dark feel it gave off because of the tall buildings that made it feel almost claustrophobic but not quite, just... Safe. It was like a haven compared to this town and the worst thing was Alec's father got to go back there every week and Alec had to stay here with his 'always working' mother.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn pulled him out of his thoughts. His head snapped up towards the sound. Through the rain he could just make out the shape of a faded blue car that had one headlight broken and the other one as bright as the sun. The car pulled up beside him and a face covered in sparkles, eyeliner and spiked hair hung out of the window.

"Want a ride, Blue eyes?" Magnus asked with a wink. Alec stood there for one whole minute contemplating his options, he could a) get in the warm dry car that smelled like coffee and vinyl or he could b) walk home in the pouring rain, get sick and end up missing the last game of the season next week/get slaughtered by his coach or option c) Pray to every god he knew the name of that suddenly the TARDIS would appear in front of him and take him back in time to before the coffee date and return him to his house. After what seemed like a long time of contemplation, the water logged teenage boy moved towards the old Valiant and climbed in hesitantly. As he sat down his soaked sneakers made the most horrible squishing noise and Alec could've been straight out of an anime he turned so red. Maybe he should've just held out for option C, he thought as Magnus smirked and started the car back up. Alec bit his lip and glared out of the window until the other boy initiated the conversation.

"You shouldn't of stormed out like that." Magnus said quietly and glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why not? You and Camille seemed to be having a lovely conversation." he replied, sounding slightly more bitter than he had intended to. Magnus sighed and squinted back at the road through the pouring rain

"She was going to leave you know, you just have to ignore her." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Magnus." He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Magnus bit his lip (making Alec thank God that he didn't have a lip piercing or he'd be all over him right now) and slowly started humming in a sweet voice... sort of like metaphorical caramel.

 ** _Magnus POV_**

Magnus hated Camille. He could murder her sometimes. He actually may have been able to get laid by a sexy blue-eyed boy but noooooooo Camille just had to ruin that. God, he hated her. All she ever did was cause Magnus great unhappiness. He needed to figure out how to push her out of his life in a way that didn't involve murder.

After Alec had stormed out rather abruptly, Magnus had turned to Camille glaring at her as she smiled sweetly back at him. God, he hated pretty people.

"Why did you have to do that?!" Magnus asked her.

"Because, Magnus, you were going all lovely dovey eyes on him and I simply can't have you looking at anyone like that but me!" Camille purred, taking another sip of his drink. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought about that in the summer." Magnus suggested calmly, watching her drink the drink he had purchased with his money.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Camille asked, looking truly sorry.

"I don't know. I'll see you later." Magnus said, standing up and leaving the coffee shop, winking at the techno duo playing up front.

Magnus walked outside and down the street a little to where his car was parked. He fished the key out of his tight pockets and unlocked the car, climbing in, just as it began to rain heavily. He sighed. Magnus hated driving in the rain. He started the car and closed his door and buckled his seatbelt in because safety first! The engine slowly stuttered to life and began rolling down the busy road.

Magnus glanced at the path every now and again, checking for Alec. After a few minutes of driving, the radio blasting Halsey's Strange Love, he found him, wandering alone in the rain. He slowed down, following for a few moments before finally beeping the horn and rolling down the window.

"Want a ride, blue eyes?" He asked, winking at Alec who stood there frozen for a few moments before nodding. He opened the door and climbed into the car, closing the door behind him and doing up his seatbelt.

Magnus smirked at him and they began driving again. Alec just glared out the window, not giving Magnus the chance to look at his eyes properly.

"You shouldn't have stormed out like that," Magnus said finally.

"Why not? You and Camille seemed to be having a lovely conversation." Alec replied, sounding like a jealous boyfriend. Magnus could barley hide his laughter.

"She was going to leave you know, you just have to ignore her." Alec just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Whatever, Magnus." He scoffed. Magnus bit his lip and began to him softly in time with the music. They were now listening to Panic! At The Disco's When The Day Met The Night. Magnus liked this song a lot. It was a love song and Magnus often wished he could tumble into a relationship like in the song. He continued humming under his breath until Alec said something more.

"I didn't know you listened to Panic! At The Disco." He murmured.

"I listen to lots of different types of music." Magnus replied.

"Even country music?"

"Oh god no. Never." Magnus gasped as if it were blasphemy. Alec chuckled lightly, turning to look at Magnus. God, Magnus thought, his eyes were stunning. He could probably sit there and stare at them all day if he weren't driving. He rounded a corner quickly.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen," Magnus said as he studied the road through the rain. He could physically feel Alec's strong blush from beside him.

"Oh- uh- oh - OH- thank you?" Alec whispered.

"It's a compliment," Magnus smirked. "Doesn't anyone ever pay you compliments?" Alec was silent. "That's a pity. You're very pretty to look at. I would love to pay you compliments all day. Of course, I don't only look at one's personality. I think you're very sweet but shy and I like that." Magnus told him.

"Oh- er- sorry - um - errr - I'm not into you." Alec yelped, sinking into the seat. Well that hurt. Magnus glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Found someone with a nicer voice?" He asked with a slight smile. "Perhaps, well, Jace?" Alec went a brighter read than before. Oh God. Magnus was in deep shit now. Was he actually crushing on a boy who had a thing for his step-brother?! Ugh.

"Don't talk about him." Alec muttered, looking out the window.

"If you don't want me snooping, make conversation yourself." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"Mmm, my voice really doesn't sound like 'smooth caramel' anymore does it?" Magnus teased. What was he doing?! Why on earth was he picking a fight with the pretty raven haired boy?

"How about you fuck off, Magnus. I don't even want to be partnered up with you. You're obnoxious and - and you're hypocritical and you're- you- you're an asshole and- oh my gosh your hot." Alec started angrily before crashing into a wall of embarrassment. Magnus raised his eyebrows as they pulled up at Alec's house.

Alec opened the car door, looking back at Magnus.

"You're pretty hot too." Magnus replied, smirking and leaning slightly toward him. Alec yelped and fell out of the car, causing Magnus to laugh. He stood up and walked as quickly as possible into his house. Magnus just shook his head, driving away.


	7. Puke and Pretty Boys

Magnus' POV

The rest of the week leading up to Friday passed uneventfully. Magnus went to class, practiced with Alec and shot dirty's at Camille. Boring boring boring.

Friday brought with it the end of the school week, a climatic football match and the presentation of the member's in Glee Club's performances. Magnus would like to say he wasn't nervous, but he did have a small case of butterflies. His only real concern was Alec. Would Alec hit the notes right? Would Alec come in to his parts on time? Would Alec even show up?!

When the bell to end period three and to start period four sounded, Magnus was up out of his seat as quickly as possible. He literally sprinted out of the class to the Music Room. He wanted to get to Glee Club early so he could request to have his turn with Alec at the very end. Unfortunately, he ran into Camille on the way there.

"Magnus! Darling, why the rush?" She asked, stepping right onto his path.

"Not now, Camille!" He said, making to push past her. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him round to look at her. God, she was stronger than he thought.

"Oh Magnus. Don't walk away from me like that. I have a question for that's very very important," She told him. Magnus sighed extravagantly.

"What is it?"

"Well... I was just wondering if you'd be going to the football match tonight? I'm cheerleading and it would be great if you could come and watch me." She purred. Magnus chewed his lip thoughtfully. He knew if he said no she wouldn't leave him alone the rest of the day.

"We'll see." He told her simply, shaking his arm out of her grip and walking away.

When he reached the music room, almost the whole class was already there. Just his luck. He looked around the room skeptically and, spotting his partner at long last, walked over. He sat down beside Alec, glitter falling around him.

"Ready?" Magnus asked, smiling at him. Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes, his skin paler than usual. The poor child looked scared out of his mind.

"Remind me, why do you like doing this?" Alec replied simply, looking back down at the floor.

"It's fun,"

"No. No it is not fun at all. Oh god Magnus, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Alec replied quietly.

"Please, please don't throw up while we're performing." Magnus begged.

"I like how you don't care that I might need to visit the nurse and that you just care that you win." Alec replied frustratedly.

"That's the business," Magnus winked at him as the last couple of people milled in. Mr Starkweather leaned against the piano, looking at everyone.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down, settle down. Now, you are all performing with your partner today. I'm going to leave the order of performance to chance and draw names out of this hat." Mr Starkweather said, showing them a fedora filled with slips of paper. Magnus couldn't help but cringe. Mr Starkweather put his hand into the hat and pulled out one of the slips.

"Magnus. Alec. You're up first today," Mr Starkweather said, beaming in their direction. Magnus glanced at Alec who's skin was now tinged green. The butterflies in Magnus' stomach started flapping around faster and more annoyingly. This was not going to go well.

Magnus and Alec both stood up, walking toward the piano. Mr Starkweather grabbed a clipboard and pen before going to sit with the other students. Magnus sat down at the piano stool, Alec leaning against the body of the grand piano. Time to begin.

Magnus played the opening few notes without flaw, as expected. And then began the actual singing.

[Verse 1 Magnus]

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Magnus sang the opening verse as practiced. In fact, he was probably singing better than he had in the practice sessions. He smiled as he did so, letting the music carry him.

[Chorus Alec and Magnus]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Somehow, Magnus and Alec made it through the chorus without falter. Their voices blended well together and balanced each other out. Alec began his verse, looking toward Magnus who couldn't help but notice how ill he looked.

[Verse 2 Alec]

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face-

And then Alec choked. And then he vomited. And just Magnus' luck, Alec was facing him so the projectile vomit splattered all over him. His hair, his brand new leather jacket and his favourite shirt. Ruined. He looked up at Alec who was looking right back at Magnus in fear.

"Oh my gosh- um- er. Sorry?" Alec asked quietly. Magnus closed his eyes as if trying to calm an inner anger that would surely end in suspension if released and stood up.

"I'm going to go clean myself up." He said, climbing off the stool and leaving the Music Room and it's students behind him looking dumbfounded.

Magnus made a stop at his locker on the way to the bathrooms. He pulled out his change of clothes and then proceeded. This was it. He wasn't going to ever get a solo in all his time at McKinley High. He was done for. He was forgotten. And who's fault was that? Alec fucking Lightwood's.

When Magnus was all cleaned up, he made his way back to the Music Room. He walked inside and did not sit down beside his partner (who wasn't even in the room) but instead with Catarina and Ragnor. He watched the few remaining performances, trying desperately hard not to plan the death of Alexander Lightwood.

Alec POV

All Alec wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and disappear. He'd just vomited all over his crush's clearly expensive jacket and t shirt, not to mention his said crush was very clearly not happy about. As soon as Magnus stormed out, Alec's cheeks went a deep shade of crimson and he was suddenly - and painfully - aware of the many eyes looking at him with mixed sympathy and disgust. All he had to do was sing a couple of lines but somehow he'd managed to fuck that up. The worst part about it wasn't the shame, surprisingly, but was actually the fact that Magnus was most likely not to forgive him any time soon. I mean, they were in their senior year and this was his last chance to get the solo he had wanted so desperately since he was a freshman and now there was absolutely no chance that he would be winning it, all because of Alec freaking Lightwood.

A sense of dread filled Alec as he scrambled out of the room, trying to pace his breathing and as he sprinted to the nearest bathrooms. He hurdled himself into a stall and locked the door before sinking into the toilet lid and trying to calm himself from the hysterics he was going into. It's fine. It was only the glee club who saw him and besides, he had bigger things to worry about than vomiting on a sparkly boy, right?

He sat there trying to convince himself that everything was fine for what seemed like hours until he heard a knock on the door of the stall. There had to be at least four others available. Then he heard the voice.

"Are you going to be in there forever? Other people use these things too you know." An amused voice called from outside the stall.

"J-Jace?" Alec stuttered out and unlocked the door to see his step brother standing there.

"Good work on your assignment bro, you really shocked us all with that one!" Jace said and laughed half heartedly. Alec glared at his feet, sure as hell that he was about as red as his sister's cheerleading outfit. He attempted to shrug dismissively.

"I bet it was just a result of Isabelle's attempt at cooking us pasta last night," He said quietly and moved past Jace to wash his hands at one of the filthy sinks. Alec looked at his reflection fleetingly and couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes that made his skin look twice as pale and his cheeks twice as hollow. He turned back to Jace and sighed when he saw the concerned look in his eyes. "Jace, I am fine." He said more to himself than to his brother.

Alec began to walk towards the bathroom door, the period being almost over. He would just have to go back and get his books before he went to lunch and ran drills with his team, all of whom were unaware ofthe embarrassment their quarterback had just faced in the 'gay' club. Hopefully, they'd never ever find out.

Jace caught up with him as they sped down the school corridors, back to the classroom. Alec was dreading entering with every passing second. He stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, bro?" Jace asked it with a sincere tone but Alec couldn't help but feel a pang of anger at the use of the word 'bro' again. He shrugged his hand away

"Just peachy," He said and continued to walk off towards the room, leaving Jace standing there, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "O-okay." He mumbled out before dejectedly following behind.

As Alec made his way into the classroom, he noticed how everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Mr Starkweather was standing in front of the grand piano holding his clipboard. "Ah Alexander, pleased to see you've rejoined us." He said kindly as he gestured towards Alec's chair. He trudged towards it, feeling every pair of eyes in the room on him - except for one. Magnus was clearly trying as hard as possible to go out of his way not look Alec in the eye. He honestly didn't know why it bothered him so damned much but he supposed that he had just vomited all over him in font of his peers but still, even a glare would have been kinder than this.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the glee members hitting their chairs in anticipation throughout the room. He suddenly looked up the front to see Me Starkweather smirking. They were announcing the winners. The man raised a hand to gesture for the class to settle before looking at his scoresheet.

"I admit in the end it was a tough choice. Our your winners for 2015 are... Mike Chang and Jace Herondale-Lightwood!" He exclaimed as the class broke into polite applause.

Alec watched Jace and Mike share a high five before letting his eyes wandered back over to Magnus. He was pissed, beyond pissed. Catarina was whispering in his ear, no doubt attempting to calm him down. It was proving to be unsuccessful. Alec didn't know why he cared so much, Glee Club was just another excuse to get extra marks on his final report and something he got dragged into because Jace couldn't say no to his girlfriend, and yet there he sat feeling -Jealousy? Anger? - towards Mike and Jace for having stolen their opportunity to win. It was technically Alec's fault but they could've had a chance without those two.

Mr Starkweather smiled at all of the students.

"So you two boys had better start practising your choreography as you will be performing your chosen song - Sweater Weather, at regionals as our duo section. I'll see you all bright and early Monday morning. I also hope to see most of you tonight at the College's Annual Varsity football game where our team will be playing the Kentucky High Nuggets! I also believe we have three players of our own in this class-" he shot Alec and Jace and Mike looks before continuing. "So, it would be splendid for you all to go and support them." He finished just as the bell rang. Everyone seemed suddenly eager to leave the class that still faintly smelled of vomit and sweat. Magnus disappeared before Alec got a chance to say anything and soon enough he was wrapped in the familiar thong of people that caused the lunch time traffic build up. He let out a sigh and silently prayed that with all this bad luck he was blessed tonight and won the game, that was all he needed.

Alec made his way to the locker rooms after the hallways had been cleared out. He quickly changed into his training gear, just as he was pulling on his jersey, he caught a glimpse of blackish brown hair from the corner of his eye and glanced up, standing in front of him was none other than Mike Chang himself. He honestly looked quite tentative and Alec couldn't blame him - he probably thought he would vomit on him too. Alec sighed

"Hey Mike, what's up?" He asked him and sat his boots down on the bench beside him. Mike seemed to begin to say something and then change his mind suddenly.

"Magnus looked really pissed today." He began with, Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I honestly don't blame him though," He said as he untied the laces of the mud caked, black and white boots. Mike laughed slightly.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I know that what happened today was really embarrassing for you, I mean heck - I got second hand embarrassment from it myself-"

Alec cut him off with a dry, "Thanks Mike." The shorter boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, sorry, what I am trying to get at is you're extremely talented. Don't let this one incident turn you off performing." Alec rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shoes.

" I was never really into performing anyway. I'm only in the club to support my brother." He said the words with slightly more venom then intended.

"Well, now that you're here you should stay, you should also try to make it up to Magnus, he's not one to forgive easily." he said and smiled slightly up at Alec. He also grimaced as well, as remembering how he had maybe once wronged Magnus. The raven haired boy merely nodded back. "Thanks, Mike." He said as he finished tying up the worn shoes. He left the lockers and made his way towards the field, a million thoughts on his mind all at once. But only one thing kept jumping out at him. 'You should try to make it up to Magnus, he doesn't forgive easily.'

Alec needed a plan. Fast.


	8. Invitations and Irony

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus had, for the millionth time, come to the conclusion that he hated football. Why did he even come to the game?! He wasn't here for Camille. He certainly wasn't here for Alexander fucking Lightwood. Maybe he was here because Ragnor and Catarina asked him to come. Or maybe he was here to watch hot boys push other hot boys to the ground.

The people around him were cheering for the high school's team; the McKinley Titans. Why was the team called the Titans?! What the fuck did that have to do with the school at all? Magnus groaned as everyone jumped out of their seats around him, screaming. He didn't bother standing up so he sat and watched them all cheer.

"TITANS! TITANS! TITANS!" The McKinley High students chanted. Magnus closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Already, he had a massive headache. How was he meant to host a party tonight?!

Magnus' mum was out of town for a nursing course and she'd long ago said she didn't mind if he threw parties while she was gone - as long as there was no mess when she came home. He'd thrown four parties in the past year and all had been extremely successful. People still talked about those parties. He smiled lightly to himself, thinking of the mass texts and the loud shouts to everyone at lunch about the party.

Magnus had promised a party tonight at lunch time - if the school won. For his sake, he hoped the team lost, even though he'd stocked up on alcohol (he had a friend buy it for him. His fake ID was shit).

The people around Magnus finally sat down. Now, he has a good view of the game. He could see the cheerleaders, jumping up and down in sync, Camille at the head of them. He rolled his eyes at her as she pranced around, her platinum locks bouncing around in their pony tail.

He moved his vision to the field, his eyes landing on Alec. The only reason he was able to spot Alec was because of the number on his uniform. Why did Magnus even know the number?! It's not like he cared about Alec. Alec was just his partner who happened to vomit all over him earlier today. He scowled, watching the boy tackle someone to the ground.

Magnus felt someone nudge his shoulder.

"Stop scowling at the players, Magnus!" Catarina scolded him, while Ragnor, who sat beside her, smirked smugly.

"I can't help it, Catarina. They're all so annoying!." He complained to her. Ragnor began to laugh.

"Just last week... you were drooling... over them!" Ragnor said, between giggles. Magnus leaned over Catarina to whack him before turning back to the game.

"I hate you," Magnus said morbidly to Ragnor.

"Good. I hate you too." Ragnor responded indifferently.

Catarina whacked both of them over the heads. "Be quiet! The both of you." She was watching the game very intently.

Magnus shot Ragnor a final glare before turning his attention back to the game. This was all so boring! He sighed, burying his face in his hands. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to fall asleep or be hit by a meteor.

 **Alec's POV**

Alec was unfocused to say the least, his mind kept drifting back to the fact that a certain glittery person was sitting in the bleachers. He was almost certain he could feel his glare from halfway down the football field. Alec felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he looked up to be met with a familiar pair of gold eyes.

"Come on Alec, we need you. Stay focussed." Jace said to him before running off down the field. Alec sighed and rubbed his temples. Jace was right. He stretched his arms and moved into where the team was going over their plans. Jace gave him a warm smile and Alec felt a burst of confidence. He was going to do it. He was going to lead McKinley high to victory.

The sound of a whistle was heard to signify that the time-out was over. The team spread out into their positions and readied themselves for the second whistle. Alec glanced up at the score board; they were one point behind with two minutes to go and the opposing team had the most brutal attacks. The way things were looking, they would never strategically have a chance at winning. The coach knew it, the team knew it. Heck, even the cheerleaders probably knew that. It was also evident that the majority of the crowd knew that as well as the chants of, "Go Titans, go!" had died down to a dejected, "Good try team!" but Alec couldn't let that happen. He had to lead his team to victory otherwise his reputation of star football player would all be for nothing.

The second whistle blew loudly and the clock began to count down from two minutes at an unbelievably quick pace. Alec ran towards the defence line as fast as possible with a determined expression on his face, he had to win.

1 minute and 30 seconds.

Alec jumped into a tackle going for the ball.

1 minute and 15 seconds.

Alec stepped out as Mike Chang pulled out of a

tackle holding the football.

1 minute.

Alec caught the ball that had been lined up for him and began the sprint to the other end

45 seconds.

Alec dodged the second tackle that had been thrown his way since he started heading to the opposite end of the field.

30 seconds.

Alec got caught under in one of the tackles but remained holding onto the ball for life and then finally wriggled free.

15 seconds.

Alec was five feet away, sprinting harder and faster towards the line.

5 seconds.

Alec had the ball over the line and brought their score to one over the opposing team

0 seconds.

Cheers erupted throughout the football stadium and he looked around to see grinning faces. Alec had just won them one of the most important games of the season.

 **Magnus' POV**

Magnus was glad when the cheers erupted to signal the game was over. He was not glad, however, to be told that the McKinley Titans had won the game. Now he'd have to host some stupid party and try to forget his headache.

He stood up, looking around at everyone, cheering and hugging. The football team were patting each other on the backs and slapping each other's helmets roughly. Savage. Magnus climbed up on his chair as many faces turned towards him expectantly. He smiled and nodded.

"Party at the Bane residence tonight!" He called out to them. "Tell all your friends." He added as an after note before jumping down from the seat and disappearing into the crowd.

He could hear everyone cheering and screaming and Alexander Lightwood's name being chanted. So Alec had won the game for them? Obviously, Alec didn't want Magnus to have a good day at all. He managed to make it through the throngs of people to the car park. He climbed into his car and left as quickly as possible.

If Magnus wanted people to actually enjoy this party, he'd have to be home quick and set the place up. And lock his mother's jewellery cabinet. He'd also have to set up the food and alcohol. And close all the doors to rooms in his house. So much to do, so little time. And so little reason to actually do these things.

Magnus finally arrived home. He quickly sprinted up the stairs and locked his mother's jewellery cabinets. He went to his room and got changed into a skin-tight tan shirt with a big-bang style blazer, be-speckled pants and black loafers. His hair was an array of fluffy spikes and covered in glitter. Fabulous.

He ran downstairs again and organised food and drinks on a few different tables. That'd do the hoards of people that would soon fill his house. Magnus then proceeded to run around the place, closing doors and locking up heirlooms and ornaments as he always did. He was good at throwing parties. He then set up the music, just a few Bluetooth speakers throughout the house.

And then there was a knock on the door.

The party had come to him.

 **Alec's POV**

Alec felt himself being lifted up onto the shoulders of his team mates with chants of "Lightwood! Lightwood! Lightwood!" A blush rose to Alec's cheeks, but not even his embarrassment could wipe the grin off his face as they threw him around. Alec looked up to the bleachers, he wasn't surprised whatsoever to see that his parents hadn't turned up. His father was still in New York on business and his mother was most likely at the office, he did however see one extremely glittery Magnus Bane standing on his chair and announcing something to a crowd of screaming teenagers, Alec's sister included. He was just starting to get a good view when suddenly the green field and bright lights turned to damp cement and they had entered the change rooms. The team let out a roaring chant of Alec's name as he laughed and walked to the showers, he may of been happy but he was filthy from rolling around in countless tackles.

Alec closed the shower stall behind him and stood under the water letting it drip over his face. He remembered that day only a few weeks ago when Jace had blackmailed Alec into the glee club and it felt like lifetimes ago now. He ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help but wonder if he would've been better off not joining. Ever since Alec had been on constant watch of bullies and jocks who were strongly against anyone who was in the club, not to mention the constant embarrassment that seemed to be attracted to Alec like a moth to light and of course the fact that Alec had somehow formed some kind of insane relationship with Magnus Bane, it had even made him question his sexuality more than once.

Alec sighed as the water shut off after his designated two minutes of shower time. He wrapped a towel around his hips and made his way back into the change rooms, most of the team had cleared out now which he found odd. He walked over to his duffle bag and started to slide on his black t shirt when he felt a hand clamp him on the shoulder "hey bro. Good job tonight" Jace said to him with a large grin on his face "thanks, Jace" he nodded at his brother "say, where is everyone?" Alec added. Jace raised his eyebrows at him "seriously? Haven't you heard about the party tonight?" Alec shook his head, just as he was about to respond Jace's eyes widened as he looked at something over Alec's shoulder "what?" He asked as he turned around and he felt his jaw drop as he saw who was standing in front of him.

The director of sports for Florida university was standing right in front of him, it took everything Alec had to try and compose himself. The man smiled at them "Mr Lightwood?" He asked, Alec knew he was speaking to him as Jace still went by the last name Herondale. Alec nodded at him and held out his hand "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, sir" he said and shook his hand. The director nodded at them both "Mr Lightwood, I am from the Florida university and I was here to see if you were good enough to get into our varsity program on a scholarship" Alec's eyes widened even further if possible. The man continued speaking to him "and after your performance tonight I believe that you would be a worthy recipient of the scholarship" Jace clapped him on the back "So, ,Mr Lightwood, will you accept our offer?"


	9. Parties and Pocky

**Magnus' POV**

Magnus wandered through the hoards of guests at his party, smiling and making small talk occasionally. He wished they'd all just disappear.

Catarina and Ragnor didn't come so he didn't have any of his actual friends here tonight. He looked around as a girl ground into him.

"Hey Magnus!" The girl said seductively. Magnus' eyes focused in the dim light and he realised it was Camille.

"Oh. Camille. What a surprise." Magnus said, sounding bored. She just giggled in reply, taking another sip of the drink in her hand. He bit his lip. Maybe he should just get drunk tonight. It'd be easier than sulking around because some stupid blue-eyed boy had ruined his day.

"Bye Camille." He said, making up his mind. He walked towards the table holding the drinks. There were numerous bottles along the table, cups lined up to be filled. He filled one with the first bottle he got his hands on and walked away.

He stepped between the people, sipping his drink. He still had no idea what the fuck he'd put into his cup. He should have checked what the bottle was. He could be drinking piss for all he knew. But alas, he knew he wasn't drinking that when his head began to feel lighter and his headache slowly left. He smiled, maybe he could enjoy this now.

He looked around as more people entered his house, Isabelle Lightwood among them. She'd brought that nerdy boy she always toyed with too. What was his name? Samuel? He didn't know and he didn't really care. Along with the nerdy boy was Clary Fray, who Magnus had known for quite some time. They shared a few classes and she was nice enough, a little feisty too. She was best friends with so-called nerdy boy.

Magnus turned away from them, walking over to the stairs and sitting at one of the lower steps. Who knew someone could feel so lonely at their own party. Maybe he'd meet someone tonight. Someone nice and sweet. Someone who wasn't nervous in front of other people. Someone who wasn't Alexander Lightwood.

"Magnus!" Isabelle called, sitting down beside him. She wore a black skater skirt with a red crop top. Her raven hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"Hello, Izzy, dear." Magnus smiled at her. Maybe she'd improve his night. Any party without Isabelle Lightwood was a bad party.

"I heard about what happened with Alec today..." She began, fiddling with her fingers. Magnus took another sip of his drink.

"And?"

"Well I'm annoyed that you got so mad at him about it. Next time that happens, I will hurt you, okay?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "He was just nervous anyway. Everyone gets nervous!"

"Ugh, whatever, Izzy. I'd rather not talk about it." Magnus told her calmly.

"Okay." She sighed. "I think he really likes you."

"Well I don't like him." Magnus smiled at her. She only rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that. Nice party you're throwing by the way." Izzy stood up, looking around.

"Thank you. Enjoy your night," Magnus smirked, looking up at her.

"I will!" She said and dashed off to her friends who were dancing vicariously.

Magnus took another sip of his drink, nodding his head to the song so that glitter fell around him and into his drink. He took no notice. He looked back at the door, watching all the footballers enter. A sudden thought that they looked much more attractive in their football uniforms occurred to him. There was just something about a sweaty boy grinning at you from beneath a helmet. Or maybe they all just had horrible fashion sense when out of uniform.

His eyes landed on a particular boy among the footballers. Alec. So he had been dragged along? He looked oddly happy though. Magnus had never imagined Alec to look happy around so many people.

 **Alec's POV**

For quite possibly the first time in Alec's adolescent life he felt happy, happy with no clauses, just truly happy and it was without a doubt one of the best feelings that he could ever feel. Not to mention the fact that he was surrounded by fifteen other teenage boys and he was neither nervous nor turned on (also a good feeling to be having at this present time).

After Alec had accepted the football scholarship from the director he had been followed by a chorus of whoops and cheers, accompanied by hard claps on the back for the past hour that did not cease as he walked into Magnus' suburban styled house.

Looking around, all Alec could really see was red cups and glitter. Either the party had been thriving for quite some time now or Magnus' reputation was as true as it was flamboyant. A small, dark haired figure made it's way to Alec's side. He smiled down at his sister.

"Alexander Lightwood, by any chance is that a smile I see on your face?" She questioned with a light giggle, Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. "So what if it is?" he questioned back and ignored her fake gasp.

"Why, I never thought I would see the day when you smiled, and while you're at a party too!" She exclaimed with a squeal. "What ever could be the cause? Hmmm… Did you finally get laid?" She called out much to Alec's embarrassment. He clasped a hand over her mouth and shook his head, pulling her out of hearing range of the football team. He had just won their respect, Alec wasn't ready to get back on the 'Glee club homo' train. He preferred not to be doused in slushy everyday, thank you very much.

Izzy giggled into his hand and peeled it away from her mouth.

"Can you shut up please! No I did not 'get laid' as you call it." He hissed and Izzy frowned.

"That's hardly a reason to be happy, Alec." Alec rolled his eyes at her comment and glanced at the red cup in her small hand.

"How many of those have you had Isabelle?" He asked in a stern tone. Izzy wrinkled her nose and glanced at the item.

"Not that many, don't worry, Big Bro." Sure. "Anyway, you still haven't told me why you're so happy all of a sudden!" She reminded him with a poke to the chest. Alec's eyes brightened once more and a grind made it's way across his features. "I landed a football scholarship at Florida University." He said with a wide smile.

Izzy's eyes widened as she dropped her cheap alcohol to wrap him in a hug. "Oh my god Alec this is amazing! Do you have any idea what this means? Oh my god, my big brother is going to become a star!" She crooned and danced around. Definitely one too many red cups.

"Alright, alright calm down would you?" He asked with a laugh and steered them out of the path of a group of already blind drunk footballers that seemed to be on a mission to find more wine coolers.

As a popular dubstep song began to blare over the speakers, Isabelle instantly seemed to sober up slightly. "No way, This is my favourite song! We will talk about this later okay? For now, let's go party!" She yelled over the thundering bass and backed into the crowds. Alec shook his head with a smile and looked around at everyone, attempting to match faces to names. He had only been at the school for a few months and had no hopes of learning everyone's names yet, but he had to try right? As his eyes scanned over the crowds, they landed themselves on a head of spiked black hair, filled with random blue patches like someone had taken to it with magic, it shouldn't look so good.

Alec sighed and moved to get a better look, he wasn't exactly sure why he did it but it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. As he moved in to focus on the sparkly boy, he realised that in retrospect it probably wasn't the best idea. Magnus was pressed up against the wall by a thin girl with flowing auburn hair, wearing heels that added a good ten centimetres onto her height. Alec scoffed and looked away only to be met with the sight of yet another couple kissing in the alcove of one of the walls and another going up the stairs, giggling to each other. Jesus, it was going to be a long night.

 **Magnus' POV**

Magnus smiled at the girl, pressing him against the wall. She was trying to seductively tell him about how her dog had given birth to a litter of puppies the other day. It wasn't working, but he was interested nevertheless. Obviously, the girl had had a few too many drinks.

Magnus humoured her for a few more minutes, listening to the end of her dog's dramatic labour story before excusing himself to go catch up with an old friend. She wouldn't let him leave without a quick kiss, though.

Finally, he was making his way through the vibrant crowd again. He felt much better now, maybe the talk of a dog and its puppies had cheered him up. Or maybe seeing Alec's cute smile had- no. ALECS smile was far from cute, Magnus told himself. If anything, Alec had ruined his mood this afternoon.

"Magnus!" A familiar voice called. He whirled around to see a group sitting in a circle, a bottle between all of them. The voice belonged to Isabelle Lightwood, who was surrounded by some friends and their boyfriends.

"Come play." She beckoned to him. Magnus walked over, sitting down cross legged beside her, grinning ear-to-ear. "Yay! You actually sat down. Okay, Miley, you first." She said before directing her attention to the people dancing around them. Magnus wondered who she was looking for. He shrugged and turned back to the game. Miley had spun the bottle and was biting at her lip furiously. It landed on her boyfriend. Already, Magnus knew this game was as rigged as can be. Izzy handed her a packet of pocky.

Oh. So it wasn't a traditional game of spin the bottle? This could be very interesting.

Miley and her boyfriend completed the pocky challenge unsuccessfully as it ended in a rather grotesque make out session between them. While this was happening, Izzy finally found who she had been looking for.

"Alec! Come here and play with us!" She yelled. Shit. Magnus moved to get up but Izzy pushed him back down. She was playing matchmaker and deep down inside, Magnus didn't really mind. Alec reluctantly came and sat down, eyeing Magnus suspiciously.

"Okay!" Izzy said excitedly. "Alec, you can have your turn now." She beamed at him. Alec looked around the circle nervously.

"Erm- okay?" He said. He laid a hand on the bottle, looking unsure before spinning it around gently. It slowly made its way around the circle twice before landing on Magnus. He sighed and glared at the ground as Izzy handed a nervous Alec the packet of pocky.

Alec pulled a stick out, frowning at it. He flicked his eyes to Magnus, confusedly. Magnus sighed. Had this kid never done this before?! He took the stick from Alec and put it between his teeth, leaning towards him.

"Okay, Alec, you need to eat the pocky until you're two centimetres from Magnus' face." Izzy instructed him, smiling slightly to herself. Alec nodded and leaned forward also.

Magnus watched Alec through his lashes as he bit off small pieces of pocky. Alec refused to meet his eyes but he didn't really mind. He didn't to see those big blue eyes, not in this compromising position. Suddenly, Magnus was flat on his back, Alec on top of him. Behind them, was none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Thankfully, Alec had pulled away from Magnus as soon as he felt himself falling forward but he took the remainder stick of pocky with him.

They stared at each other for a while before Alec climbed off him, sitting down where he had been before. He didn't seem to realise that the pocky stick was hanging out of his mouth like a cigarette. Magnus bit his lip as he sat up and leaned forward, taking the stick from Alec with his teeth. He winked at him and ate it slowly before standing up and leaving the group.

He knew Alec was blushing. He knew the others in the group were looking at him confusedly. And he could hear Alec acting as if he hadn't enjoyed that one bit. Magnus felt a little guilty. Alec was in the closet, he hoped he hadn't accidentally outed him. But alas, no one but the two of them and Izzy would remember it in the morning. It was insignificant to anyone else.

Magnus found himself walking upstairs, to the bathroom. He looked behind him as he did so and caught Alec staring at him. He raised his eyebrows, flitting his eyes from the bathroom door and back to Alec. He hoped he got the message. He smiled to himself, feeling good again.

Magnus got to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and went over to the vanity, where he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked attractive enough. He sighed, flicking his eyes to the door, wondering when Alec would enter.

There was a knock. "Come in!" Magnus called, turning towards the door. Alec entered, peering at Magnus shyly as he quickly shut the door behind him.

"U-um... Hi," Alec said, looking down at the ground again. "Look, what happened out there - please don't mention it, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Magnus nodded.

"Thanks," Alec breathed. "We can... continue in here though, right?" He mumbled, nervously. Magnus felt himself smile.

"Of course we can, Alexander." He replied and then Alec stepped towards him.

And then Alexander Lightwood kissed him.

Magnus didn't know if this was real or not. Whenever he'd very briefly thought about kissing Alec, he'd always imagined that he would kiss Alec first. He liked where this was going, very much so.

He felt himself being pushed up against the faucet. He laced his fingers into Alec's soft raven hair with a sigh of contentment through the slow kiss. He could feel still Alec's nervousness and wanted to change it, but wasn't really sure how. Alec's hands were also hanging by his side, as if they weren't sure what to do. Magnus pulled his hands around his waist and pulled away, smiling at him.

"Is that better?" He asked. "You can out your hands on me, Alec. It's okay. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alec nodded. "I'm sure. Just worried, I guess,"

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure," He blushed, looking down at the ground.

Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands, kissing him, this time. Alec was much more confident now, his hands roaming more freely. He pushed Magnus back further against the sink, moving his hands to rest in his hair. Magnus winced slightly, pulling away. Alec looked at him with wide eyes, for fear of having done something wrong.

"Oh, Alexander, it's not you. The faucet was digging rather painfully into my bag." He smiled, moving to sit in the bathtub, his legs pressed up against his chest.

Alec followed, sitting across from him in the same way. He traced his fingers over Magnus' knee, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Magnus asked.

"You," He replied, with a dreamy sigh.


	10. Bathrooms and Brothers

Chapter Nine

Alec awoke to wavering beams of light pouring in through the gaping window of the bathroom. He lethargically dragged his head from the awkward position it had been in all night and looked over the top of his curled up knees to stare at a head of electric blue-black hair, still lulling peacefully in sleep.

Alec found a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as memories of the previous night flooded into his incredibly fuzzy mind.

He was obviously a lightweight.

Alec barely had three cups of beer and he was feeling their effects. Jace wouldn't allow him to live this down in a million years.

Jace. Oh god, Jace.

The simple thought was enough to send a jolt through Alec, waking him up entirely.

What if Jace found out about what had happened the night before? Surely someone must have seen Alec follow Magnus into the bathroom. It wasn't like they were doing anything too bad though, right?

Alec mentally ran through all that he could remember, the only things he could call to mind, however, was a lot of kissing, roaming hands and glitter. Jesus, there was glitter everywhere. Despite the immense feeling of dread curled in his stomach as to what Alec's stepbrother would think about the situation, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of his lips pressing against Magnus'.

Besides, it was highly unlikely that he would ever find out about it, everyone was so drunk they probably had forgotten he was even there.

Just the memories of the previous night were enough to bring back the feeling of lips pressed against his and the taste of pocky between his teeth.

Suddenly feeling very self conscious of how he must of looked, Alec crawled out of the tub as smoothly as he could, careful not to jostle Magnus, and made his way to the mirror.

The previous night, Alec didn't have a proper chance to take in his surroundings, too focused on other things. Now, he looked around carefully at the marbled tiles and gilded mirror. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation and moved his gaze to the reflection staring back at him.

"Fuck," He hissed in surprise upon seeing the image. The boy looking back was all dark circles and pasty under-eyes, not to mention his knotted hair going in every which way. Alec groaned quietly and flipped the faucet, splashing water onto his pale skin in an attempt to flush life back into his complexion. He moved for the door knob, unlocking it in order to leave in search of anything to make him look less corpse-like.

A cup of coffee, perhaps.

"Alexander dear, you look fine." Called a drawling voice from behind.

Alec whipped around to be met with early morning Magnus Bane, and God, was he divine.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes to stare at Alec and pouted, "You left and now I'm all cold." He whined, slowly crawling out of the tub to make his way to Alec.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered as Magnus' arms wrapped around his neck ever so slowly. Magnus cocked his head,

"I should hope so." he replied, laying their foreheads together and grazing over Alec's lips teasingly,

"You see, Alec, you are a very very interesting person when you're drunk, and ten times more confident than usual, might I add," Alec's cheeks heated, "Why, had you not of passed out last night, things could've gotten very heated." He then added in a quiet tone.

The crimson of Alec's cheeks intensified astronomically, which he made his greatest task to ignore.

Gathering all of the strength that he could, Alec spoke up.

"I'm sure that I could be like that without the alcohol."

He was certain that he sounded like a whiney pre-teen.

Magnus raised his brows and pulled back slightly, "Is that so?" He inquired in a taunting tone. Alec simply rolled his eyes and leaned forward quicker than Magnus could register, pressing their lips together firmly.

With his eyes closed Alec could picture the almost identical scene taking place the night before, except this time he was pressed up against the faucet.

However, he didn't have the heart to stop this kiss, as Magnus leaned into him as if Alec was his anchor to life. Alec let a small groan slip past the weak barrier still standing as he pulled Magnus further into him, hands sliding down to find purchase at Magnus' waist. The pair remained in this position for what could've been minutes, hours, days. The moment was only broken when the jarring noise of a door being flung open and footsteps making their way into the room surrounded them.

In one movement Alec managed to push Magnus away and shoot a terrified glance at the door. There in the entryway was none other than Jace Lightwood. His eyebrows were at his hairline and the silence that followed his arrival was deafening, until Magnus' smooth voice cleaved it in half.

"I am very sorry about that Alexander, but you couldn't seriously expect me to let you leave my house looking like that without my marking you."

Alec shot him a sad look, "Uh, it's fine, man, don't worry about it." He mumbled and looked back to Jace, cheeks burning. "Let's go home." He said, looking at the ground.

Jace nodded and pushed out of the door, waving awkwardly at Magnus.

Alec moved out after Jace, letting his hand brush Magnus' as he left the room. Jace turned to him as they reached the top of the stairs, "It's okay, you know." He said with a pointed glance towards the now closed bathroom door. Alec followed his gaze and then began the descent down the twisting staircase, already locking himself in, "I have no clue what you're talking about." Alec responded, leaving the other boy standing on the stairs, jaw clenched.

Magnus leaned against the bathroom door, listening through the wood. Either Alec and Jace were talking very loudly, or this door was thinner than Magnus had originally presumed. He sighed, hand still tingling from where Alec had touched it and heart still racing from the actions a moment previous. He listened as he heard Jace reassuring Alec. Magnus felt himself smile, Alec would be fine. He was lucky to have such a loving brother.

And then he heard Alec's reply.

His smile fell like a toddler down the stairs.

A cold bucket of water had throughly doused the heat that had been in his body mere seconds ago and Magnus took a step away from the door. He almost fell into the grasp of sadness that threatened to overtake his senses, however, he simply faced the sink and turned the faucet on, staring at his reflection until he was certain the Lightwoods had left his home.

For the next two days, endless text messages had plagued Magnus' phone. All of them from none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus decided he'd play it cool and not open a single one, all while consuming copious amounts of chocolate and self-pity.

This plan had been working well for him since the clean up effort on his house had finished, right up until the moment an ear piercing buzz had sounded throughout his townhouse. The sulking teenager was putting in as much effort as he could to ignore it, the constant buzz, buzz, buzz-

The door flew open to reveal a nonplussed Isabelle, moving her hand in to hit the doorbell again before she saw him, such sorry sight that she had to stop herself from recoiling slightly.

He was clad in hair that held the remnant of three day old gel, eyes ringed with black smudges and a crumpled t-shirt that was entirely plain. Magnus had only ever looked this disheveled once before and the memory of that was enough to almost send him back to the unsightly crease in his lounge, his home for the past 48 hours.

Isabelle only rolled her eyes, scoffing at the pure drama-queen etched in every line of his face.

"What's this, Magnus?" She questioned, hand on her hip.

Magnus simply raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing at the door of my house?"

Rolling her eyes, she pushed inside, "I think we both know the answer to that, and I must say that i'm surprised," Isabelle paused, eyeing off the filthy living room, "I didn't think you'd crack first."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and followed her inside, closing the door. He was by no means in the mood for this conversation.

"Are you going to explain what you mean?" He inquired, trudging his way into the kitchen in search of a caffeinated drink.

Isabelle dropped onto the stool at his breakfast bar, watching Magnus pour the boiling coffee. "Out of you and Alec, y'know? I didn't think you'd be the one to go and cower as fast as you could."

The boy began to stir the contents of his mug slowly, "Do you even have any idea what happened, Isabelle?"

The teen smirked smugly, "Yes, I do. Jace walked in on the two of you getting all close and personal, so now you're busying yourself with hiding away and he is acting twice as aloof as usual." She sat back in her seat with a satisfied expression, as if she had hit the nail on the head with her explanation and was just waiting for Magnus to try and disagree.

So he did.

"Oh, sweet, sweet Isabelle, I wish that was all that happened, but it wasn't and if you would be so kind to leave me alone so that I could drink my espresso in solitude, it would be greatly appreciated."

She only grinned in challenge.

"Ten dollars says that you're overreacting." Isabelle stared him down, legs crossed and quiet laughter dancing in her eyes. Magnus only glared back, "I am not overreacting." He said with utmost certainty. She scoffed and leaned back cockily, "Then please, do share what he said to ruin you so thoroughly."

Magnus busied himself with stirring his drink before allowing a mumble to slip past his lips. "He said that he didn't know what Jace was talking about."

This time Isabelle was the one furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sorry… what?"

"You wouldn't understand, Izzy." He persisted, moving around the bench to the living room, "Besides, is it really that important?" "If you're this cut up over it, then yes."

Magnus dragged his coffee to his lips slowly, inhaling the scent before beginning to speak.

"Alec was leaving with Jace, I heard them at the top of the stairs and Jace was trying reassure Alec that things were okay and it was alright that he was… yeah, you know, but Alec just responded with 'I don't know what you mean'. I guess it just hurt me a little is all. I thought we had finished all of the tip-toeing around." Isabelle stared at him as he made the confession, nodding in fake empathy.

"A little upset?" She questioned, a nod from Magnus was the answer.

A beat of silence passed before she spoke up once more, "I suppose you owe me ten dollars then."

Magnus snapped his eyes to hers and frowned suddenly, "How do you win?" Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Magnus, do you seriously expect a closeted football player to confess his love to you in front of anyone right now? You're truly an idiot if you believe for even a second that Alec doesn't care about you, but you're double the idiot for thinking he could climb out of his skin that easily." She grabbed his hands, "You need to pull yourself out of this pool of self pity and haul your ass to school tomorrow, because you will talk to Alexander, and then you'll see how right I am, plus you need to fork out my prize."

Isabelle rose from her chair and flicked the incredibly long hair from her eyes, "Remember Magnus, the role of drama queen is reserved for Clary in our group."


End file.
